Episode 296
Introduction The temperature is at an all-time high and Kagura's Yato DNA kicks in while the Yorozuya are on another job. Due to the heatwave, Gin and Shinpachi join Kagura under her parasol and eventually kick her out, leaving her lying in the dust. However, when they go to check on her, she is not responsive. Gin and Shinpachi then take her to the Oedo Hospital for treatment, but due to lack of information on the Yato, the doctors are unable to do much. In order to get Gin and Shinpachi to regret what they did, Kagura goes through the trouble to fake a worse illness than she actually has. Plot On a scorching hot day, much to Kagura's annoyance the Yorozuya huddle under Kagura's umbrella. Kagura tries to get her co-workers away from her umbrella but they argue for her not to be so stingy. When the target they're tailing enters the love hotel district Gintoki and Shinpachi steal Kagura's umbrella to chase him down. Figuring they'll have to stake out the periphery of the Love Hotel District, they realize Kagura has collapsed. At the hospital, the doctor treats Kagura for heat stroke, however, her fever doesn't descend. Because the hospital has little to no information on the Yato Tribe, he cannot give an accurate diagnosis. Guilt-ridden from their selfish actions, Gintoki and Shinpachi pejoratively berate themselves for what they've done. The two then visit the languid and bedridden Kagura who after a brief talk with her, vomits a great amount of blood. Once Gintoki and Shinpachi were escorted out, it's revealed that the blood was really tomato juice. Kagura simply wanted to make both Gintoki and Shinpachi suffer from guilt for them not taking her light sensitivity seriously. What Kagura really had was a summer cold and figures she'll stay in the hospital for a week. Immediately after indulging in the hospital's food, she gains a big belly making her look heavily pregnant. Before Gintoki enters the room, Kagura gets rid of the trash she made from her gluttonous breakfast. Inquired about her huge belly, Kagura tells Gintoki that she's simply bloated from too much sun intake. Taking advantage of the more "considerate" Gintoki, because of his guilt. Kagura has him get her a cup of pudding from the store which he does instantaneously even though the store was two flights down. The two then talk and as they do, they notice Sarutobi, Kondo and Hasegawa by the tree outside her window. Gintoki handily deals with the three nuisances. Feeling that Gintoki has reflected on his actions, Kagura proclaims that she feels better until she profusely vomits. Rising from her bed, she reveals her ginormous gut and falls backward having a hard time breathing. Afterward, Kagura is put on life support and is surrounded by closes ones. Soon Otose, Tama, and Catherine arrive and offer their condolences to Kagura and to collect last month's rent. The rent, though, is waivered as funeral fees. And then Kyuubei, Sarutobi, and Tsukuyo arrive to offer their own condolences. The conversation that takes place after becomes macabre as it involves planning Kagura's funeral. Kagura, who is still lucid and hears everything and her inner monologue chastises them all. It's then Okita arrives at the scene. Characters * Kagura * Sakata Gintoki * Shimura Shinpachi * Sarutobi Ayame * Kondou Isao * Shimura Tae * Hasegawa Taizou * Sadaharu * Otose * Catherine * Tama * Yagyuu Kyuubei * Tsukuyo * Okita Sougo Trivia Category:Episodes